


every night with us is like a dream

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Spoilers for The Princess Bride, Transformation, Visitations, spoilers for issue 5, takes place after issue 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura turned around slowly. Because this was a dream, she already knew what she would see: Luci, in one of her white suits, not a hair out of place and smirking that wicked smirk she did so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every night with us is like a dream

**every night with us is like a dream**

Laura found herself standing in her bedroom, with the old quilt on the bed and the Pantheon posters on her walls, and a framed photo of her family on the bedside table. The sunlight slanted in through the open blinds, filling the room with light.

Laura knew immediately that she was dreaming. The real world was never this crisp and bright, and she’d torn down all of her Pantheon posters except for Luci’s after Luci’s death. Laura’s thoughts were strangely calm and lucid for a dream, though.

“Hello, Laura.”

Laura turned around slowly. Because this was a dream, she already knew what she would see: Luci, in one of her white suits, not a hair out of place and smirking that wicked smirk she did so well. Laura’s mind immediately flashed back to the look on Luci’s face right before Ananke killed her: lost and afraid.

“Oh, don’t remind me,” said Luci. She looked exactly as Laura had expected. “Such a humiliating way to go. I should have stuck to my guns and continued playing the rebel. It was when I considered running away that everything went wrong. Patrons of rebellion aren’t supposed to run away like frightened children. They fight on and damn the consequences.”

“This is a dream,” said Laura.

“Well-spotted, top marks for you,” said Luci, a little sarcastically. “Considering that I’m _dead_ , what else could this be? Although to be strictly accurate, it’s a little more than that.”

“More than just a dream?” Laura questioned.

“Mmm.” Luci examined her nails, and slanted a contemptuous glance at the room around her. Her eyes lingered on the poster of herself for a moment. It was Laura’s favourite poster, showing Luci with an impish grin. Laura thought that the photographer had managed to capture Luci’s character quite well. “I must say, I don’t think much of your digs. This is your room?”

“Yeah, but it hasn’t had this many Pantheon posters for a while,” said Laura. She added deliberately, “Not since before you died. I left yours up, though.”

Luci smiled at that, with unexpected warmth. The expression was stunning.

“Nice to know you still care,” she said. Her expression sobered a moment later. “The thing is, Laura, I knew I was going to die. I wanted to believe otherwise. But I knew, the moment the others turned up, that I’d gone too far. There was only one way my story was going to end. Fitting, really – Lucifer cast out of the world by the being that brought her into it. Reminds me of something. Don’t you think so?”

“I think it’s terrible,” said Laura, a surge of unbridled anger rising in her.

“Oh, I’m sure it is,” said Luci casually. “But that’s not my point. I knew how it was going to end, Laura. That’s why I chose to do as I did. I suppose you’ve been wondering about those cigarettes, haven’t you?”

Laura blinked.

“Yes! Why–”

Luci’s expression turned intense.

“They’re my focus,” she said. “A convenient locus of my power, if you will. And right before I died, I handed them off to you.”

“What… what does that mean?” Laura asked. She had a horrible, churning feeling that she knew the answer already.

“I essentially gave you my power,” said Luci, smiling. “I assume you’ve seen _The Princess Bride?_ ”

“Hasn’t everyone?” Laura asked, feeling confused by the sudden tangent.

“Sadly, no,” said Luci. “But I digress. You, my dear Laura, are the new Dread Pirate Roberts. Or rather, the new Lucifer.” She spread her hands. “Congratulations.”

“ _What?_ ” Laura burst out. “But –”

“Isn’t this what you wanted? To be like me?” Luci’s smile was a terrible thing. “Well, now you _are._ ”

Laura sat down on her bed.

“That’s why I can light cigarettes with a snap of my fingers?” she asked finally.

“And a great deal more than that,” said Luci. “Isn’t it fabulous?”

“What does this _mean?_ ” Laura asked desperately. Luci shrugged elegantly.

“Whatever you want it to mean,” she said. “You’re Lucifer, now. It’s up to you to decide who you are. You’ve got a bit under two years left. I wouldn’t waste time.”

Laura rested her head in her hands, trying to get a grip on this. The bed dipped, as Luci sat beside her.

Laura looked sideways, to see Luci looking almost kind.

“It’s not so bad,” Luci said. “Really, it isn’t. It’s a chance to change the world, to _be_ someone. The world won’t forget you – your name will echo through the centuries, in one way or another. Not to mention the parties you’ll get invited to.”

Laura managed a weak smile.

“I guess.”

“Just be careful of Ananke,” Luci continued. “She won’t like the fact that I’ve found a way around the rules – oh, she’ll allow it, but she’ll be watching you closely. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That leaves a lot,” said Laura.

Luci grinned.

“I know.”

“Was it hard to deal with, when you first found out who you were?” Laura asks.

Luci shrugged.

“It was still better than what came before. Laura.” Luci looked at Laura, her eyes earnest and bright. “Don’t waste this opportunity, yeah?”

Laura shakes her head in agreement.

“I won’t,” she said. “You gave me your _life_ , Luci. I won’t waste it.”

“Good girl,” said Luci. “So. What are you going to do with it?”

Laura closed her eyes, thinking of all the hopes and dreams that had ever passed through her mind. After everything she’d been through these past few weeks, some of them suddenly seemed childish and silly. Not all of them, though.

Laura opened her eyes again.

“Well, for one thing, I’m going to give the Pantheon hell over your death,” she said. “They turned their backs on you, left you to rot in prison when you most needed them. They should face the consequences, even if that’s only in the court of public opinion.”

“Oh, Laura.” Luci’s smile was a pitying one. “You do know that I _did_ kill that judge, don’t you?”

Laura felt like someone had hit her in the chest. She gasped for breath.

“I didn’t mean to, obviously – I’m not that stupid – but a moment’s inattention, and I lost control,” said Luci. “Much as I appreciate your continued faith in me – and believe me, I do – you deserve to know the truth.”

Laura stared in Luci’s eyes, and knew, in the that moment, that Luci wasn’t lying.

Laura swallowed.

“You still didn’t deserve what happened to you,” she said.

“Didn’t I?” Luci asked. “I killed the judge. He was a good man. Two children, a wife, deprived of their father and husband – don’t you think I deserved what I got?”

“ _No_ ,” said Laura, with vehemence.

Luci smiled.

“Well, as long as you’re certain. I had to know.” She stretched a little, and stood, moving away from the bed. “By all means, give the Pantheon hell. Just – go easy on Amaterasu, will you?”

“Why?” Laura asked. “She turned her back on you, just like the others.”

“Ah, but she thought it was for my own good,” said Luci. “She’s too nice. Can’t imagine why anyone would want to rebel against what we’ve been given. And she has trouble standing up to the others. I don’t blame her. I know; I’m surprised, too. But, well, she _was_ my best friend.”

“Alright, I’ll leave her alone. Why did you choose me to be the next you?” Laura asked quietly.

“Because you were there,” said Luci. “You were there at the lowest point in my life, and even when my fate was sealed you were trying to get me out of it. I appreciate that kind of loyalty. Besides, who else was I going to give my power to? Cassandra? _Please_. She’d make a terrible god.”

Laura laughed, in spite of herself.

“Okay,” she said. “I suppose I should say thanks.”

“Oh, God no,” said Luci. “Never say thanks. It gives entirely the wrong image. Who do you want to be, fucking Tara? Besides, this is a death sentence, remember? _I_ should know. If you achieve anything, it’s going to be all your doing, not mine. I’m _dead_. I can’t do shit.”

“Then explain how you’re in my dream,” Laura said dryly. Luci laughed.

“Maybe this is how your subconscious decided to explain to your conscious mind what was going on,” Luci suggested. “It doesn’t really matter. Laura. Are you ready?”

Laura gave Luci one last, long look.

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “I think I am.”

The next moment she was awake, lying in the darkness of her bedroom, going from asleep to utterly awake in an instant.

Laura took a deep breath. Then, just to make sure, she snapped her fingers.

Flame burst from her thumb, bright in the darkness, and Laura watched it for a long moment before she blew it out.

So, the next Lucifer.

Laura could deal with that, probably. The pep talk from Luci had helped.

She took a deep breath, and thought about what to do next.

And slowly, she smiled.  
 


End file.
